


Rise Of The Fallen

by abcsupercorp



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Multi-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - FBI, Beltane, Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, CIA, Central Intelligence Agency, F/F, Federal Bureau of Investigation, LGBTQ Themes, Paganism, Paranormal, Sex Positive, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Wiccan - Freeform, i barely write smut, minor smut, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: In a world where paranormals are FBI and Supernaturals are CIA.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. The Spree.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> PS; This show is similar to Motherland in the sense that it's sex positive, there's no heteronorm and everything else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CIA are on a mission to rescue FBI detective Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

The lights flickered on and off, the wind was howling, the night sky was filled with stars. The little town of Eversgrove was quiet. A little  _ too _ quiet. In a town like Eversgrove, nothing is ever quiet. Why? Because Eversgrove is home to the paranormal and the supernatural. Home to witches, werewolves and vampires,  **_OH MY_ ** _.  _ Home to fantasy creatures and creatures you'd only believe are in mythical tales. Yes, they exist, and yes, they live their life day to day like any other person. Even aliens. Even fairies. All of them. 

**_(Meanwhile, by an abandoned building.)_ **

"Agent Collar, is the coast clear?" Chief Alder asked. 

Agent Raelle Collar, 21, looked around the corner of the building, waiting, and waiting, then gave a thumbs up.

"Agents, go, go, go. And remember, stay clear out of site." Chief Alder ordered. The other agents ran out, making little noise so they could remain quiet. 

"Chief Alder, who exactly are we rescuing?" Agent Craven asked.

"An alien civilian who had lost her powers." Alder replied, "Her name is Kara Danvers."

"Understood, Ma'am." Craven replied. Agent Tally Craven. 21. Tally ran ahead of the chief. 

The agents approached the building with the civilian trapped inside. One of them had a battering ram. 

"3..2..1.." Chief Alder said. Agent Bellweather busted the door down. 

"CIA, DON'T MOVE," Agent Collar said.

"Oh fuck, move out!" Said a voice.

"They're trying to escape!" Raelle shouted, "Witches, on 3!" 

The witches all mouthed something, sending the kidnappers flying towards the back of the room.

"Don't move!" Tally shouted as the rest of the girls ran towards them. She ran towards the gang leader, pressing a foot on his back, "What's your name?"

The man growled and spit, "We are the Spree!" he said, "We will not be stopped until witches are the superior species." 

"Nice try buddy." Tally said as she handcuffed him. "Get the fuck up, don't make me angry." She warned as she pulled him up and twisted his arms. 

Raelle ran over to Kara while the other agents arrested the men, "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Kara shook her head, tears spilling, "n-no." she said, her lips quivering, "my-my sister...please find my sister."

"What happened to your sister?" Raelle asked.

"They...they took her." Kara said, "Please help her."

"It's okay, sweetheart, we'll find your sister, okay?" She asked, Kara nodded, "Okay, good. Are you an FBI agent or detective?"

Kara nodded, "yes, I'm a detective. I blew my powers out yesterday. I was helpless."

Raelle wrapped a blanket around the young woman and helped guide her to the outside.

"WE WON'T STOP." The spree men yelled. "WE ARE THE SPREE."

Raelle took Kara over to the chief, "Chief Alder, this is Kara. She's an FBI detective." She explained. "They took her sister." 

"Please find my sister." Kara begged. 

"Alright sweetheart, we'll find your sister okay? Craven, come here." She called Tally over. Tally handed the handcuffed man to Abigail Bellweather. "Take Kara and have her answer some questions. Then give her some water."

"Yes ma'am." Tally said, "Come on honey, we'll help you okay?"

"Okay, thank you." Kara replied. 

"us supernaturals and paranormals have to stick together." Tally smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think


	2. Rescue pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle interrogates the Spree agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

The spree agent sat across Raelle at the interrogation room, back at headquarters 

"I'm going to ask this nicely, and calmly." Raelle began, "Because I don't want to lose my temper. It isn't pretty when I do." she said as calmly as she could. " _ Where is Alexandra Danvers _ ?"

The man grinned, "We Are Spree."

"Yes, yes, we get it. You're Spree." Raelle said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Where's the girl?" She asked again.

"We shall not reveal her location until Witches are superior." He said. 

"The whole point of our CIA is to protect other civilians." Raelle reminded him, "Protect them from people like you. So hungry for power. So thirsty for power. People who think witches are the only living species allowed to exist.." 

"What's little witchy gonna do, huh?" The man teased. "Am I gonna make the little witchy witch cry?' he taunted, 

"Shut up," Raelle growled, " _ Tell me _ where Alexandra Danvers is." 

"She's somewhere far away." The man said as he fiddled with his fingers, he leaned in closer, "and she'll be dead by dawn." he whispered.

Raelle slammed her fist on the table, standing up, " **_TELL ME WHERE SHE IS_ ** ." her voice boomed. 

"Agent Collar, that's enough" Agent Quartermaine said as she entered the room. "I'll take it from here. You go talk to Kara."

"Make sure he tells you." Raelle said. "A young woman is missing. We can't fuck this up."

"I know, Collar." Agent Quartermaine said strictly but nicely, "Go." 

* * *

Raelle nodded, respecting her superior and headed towards the room where Kara was at. When she got there. Kara was being asked questions by her partners Tally and Abigail. She sat down next to Tally.

"All I can remember is them taking my sister." Kara began, "Everything is sort of a blur. But my sister is a Thunderbird. She can transform into a magnificent beautiful bird." 

"Do you have any idea where they could've taken her?" Raelle asked. 

Kara shook her head, "No, not really..but I overheard one of the Spree men mention an abandoned building on 8th street."

The three girls exchanged looks, Abigail, being the highest ranked agent, nodded with approval. "We'll go check it out now."

"Wait." Kara said, "I want to come."

"Miss. Danvers, I'm not sure that's okay." Raelle replied. 

"Agent, with all due respect, I'm also a detective. I know I seem like a victim right now, but you could use my insight." Kara told her, "plus this is my sister and I know 8th street better than anyone." 

"She has a point," Tally said, "We could use an FBI detective on our side." 

"Are we even allowed to do this?" Raelle asked, "I'm not against it, Miss. Danvers, I respect you and your work highly. I'm just worried."

"For what it's worth, Chief Alder has spoken to my director and I am not injured nor am I in any mental pain. I can accompany you on this rescue mission." Kara told her.

"Okay, do you have your uniform?" Raelle asked.

Kara nodded, "I do, it's in my backpack." Kara replied. She grabbed her backpack and changed into her FBI outfit. About 10 minutes later, she came out, to find Raelle staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Raelle gasped out a bit, "It's just, you're kinda hot." 

Kara laughed and blushed a little, "Thanks, I think."

"Oh, no. Raelle never flirts with just anyone." Abigail said, patting Kara's back. "If she calls you hot, it's a good thing."

Kara laughed again, nodding, "Noted." she said, "Let's go save my sister." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to ask any questions.


	3. Rescue pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue Alex time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

**_(Over by where Alex is held captive)_ **

"So, Alexandra, is it?" The Spree man asked, "my name is Cane."

"That's nice." Alex said sarcastically, "Are you going to release me, Cane?"

Cane laughed, "MM...nah" He replied.

"You realize holding an FBI agent captive is illegal, right?" Alex asked. 

"Mmm. Indeed." Cane said, "I have plans for you, Alexandra." 

"Such as?" Alex asked. Eyebrows raised. 

"Well, you see." Cane said as he took out a cigarette and lit it up, placing it in his mouth, "We want to eradicate all other species besides witches."

"So, basically you want to eradicate the fbi, the police department and the other high authority places." Alex said. 

"That is correct! excellent work." Cane praised her sarcastically. 

"But why?" Alex asked, "Witches are amazing, all species are amazing."

"Witches are forced into working and risking their lives for a place that doesn't even care about them." Cane told her, "And for what? to protect innocent whittle vampires and werewolves? Give me a fucking break." 

Alex gave him a low, angry growl, Cane just laughed. "You won't get away with this. They will find me." 

"I wouldn't be so hopeful, little girl." Cane told her,

Alex scoffed, " _ Little girl?"  _ she asked, " _ I'm 24" _

"Good for you, kid." Cane said, "I'm going out to smoke, but I'll be back to check on you in an hour. Behave yourself and don't try any funny shit or I'll blow your brains out." he threatened. With that being said, he left. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

On the other side of the building, was Kara, Raelle, Tally and Abigail. 

"Okay, he just left." Raelle whispered. "Do you think we have time?"

Kara nodded, "He said he'd be back in an hour." she told them. Abigail crept over to the door and picked the lock with a hair pin. 

"We're in," She said to them. Kara took out her gun and tumbled inside.

"FBI! DON'T MOVE." She shouted, making sure there was no one else inside.

"It's just me." Alex said, "don't shoot."

Kara put her gun away. "Alex?" she asked,.

"Yes. Kara it's me." Alex replied. Kara ran over.

"Oh thank God. Are you okay? did he hurt you?" Kara asked. 

"No, I'm fine, but he'll be back any second, I can feel it, we need to leave." Alex told her.

Kara untied her arms from the chair and helped her walk. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." Alex replied. She managed to walk. "Let's move out." she said, grabbing her gun from the old metal rusty table. 

"HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Another Spree agent yelled, "Boss, they're getting away."

A groan escaped Kara and Alex's mouth, "Not right now," Kara said annoyed. She spun around and kicked the agent who was charging at them in the face. "Nice try buddy."

"We need to go. Come on." Raelle said. The five girls took off running and made it back to the van. All piling in while Abigail started the engine and turned it on, then driving off. 

"Good work team." Abigail said, "Are you okay, Agent Danvers?" 

Alex nodded as Kara hugged her, "Yes, thank you." 

"Of course. Our alliance with the FBI won't die just because of a silly rivalry." Raelle responded. "Do you ladies want us to drop you off at your headquarters?" 

"Yes, please." Kara replied. "We need to turn in for the night." 

"very well," Abigail said. They kept driving, only to be stopped in the middle of the road, "Oh fuck!" she stepped on the breaks, "What the hell is going on?"

Right in front of them was terror and horror. How were they supposed to escape now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	4. Youth and Beauty...and fury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team + the Danvers sisters stop a riot, when a mysterious woman catches Raelle's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for angst.

Right in front of them was sheer and utter chaos. From the looks of it, you'd think you were watching a zombie apocalypse movie! People dressed in all dark colours, attacking innocent civilians and everyone who crossed their paths. 

"Go around." Tally said.

"What?" Abigail asked, "Tal, we need to save these innocent people" 

"Listen, we have two people who need us to return them to their HQ." Tally explained. 

"Please, we can help." Kara said, "Thank you for looking out for us, but we can help them."

"Alright, agents and detectives, move out." Abigail ordered. They exited their vehicles. 

"FBI, DON'T MOVE." Alex shouted.

"CIA, PUT THE GUNS DOWN." Raelle shouted.

"Someone help me, please!" shouted a young woman who was being wrangled in the arms of the Spree. Raelle ran over to her, shooting the spree agent in the foot, causing him to release the woman. Raelle ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" Raelle asked. The woman looked rather young, Probably 22. So just a year older than Raelle. 

"I'm fine" She replied, "That Spree agent had power dampeners" 

"Agent Collar." Raelle said, putting her hand out.

"Officer Ramshorn." The woman replied. "I'm a part of the witches PD." 

"I see. Were you sent out here to stop whatever the fuck is going on?" Raelle asked. 

Ramshorn nodded, "Yes, I was, I want to thank you again, I really must go now, my unit needs me." She said.

"Wait," Raelle said, "Before you go, what's your name?" 

"Scylla." The woman replied. "And you?"

"Raelle." Raelle replied.

"RAMSHORN, QUIT FLIRTING!" Shouted a vampire. 

"RELAX LUTHOR, I'M COMING." Scylla shouted back. "Nice meeting you, Raelle. Hope to run into you again." she said with a wink. She then ran off to reunite with her team.

"COLLAR, WE NEED TO HEAD OUT." Abigail shouted, "QUIT DROOLING."

"I'M COMING, DON'T LOSE YOUR WITCHIENESS," Raelle yelled back. She jogged back over. They all gathered in the van and drove the FBI agents back to their HQ's. Raelle, still thinking about the beautiful brunette witch police officer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)


	5. The Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unit bonds and teases Raelle over her obvious crush on the girl she met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome!

After dropping off Kara and Alex at their HQ, the girls headed back to their own unit to turn in for the night. They headed to their dorm. 

"So, Rae." Tally said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes and a smirk once they finally arrived, "Who was that girl you were  _ totally  _ flirting with?"

Raelle blushed a little, she hated to admit it, but she was  _ already _ entranced by the blue eyed Goddess she'd  _ literally _ just met. "We weren't flirting! We were _just talking_. I saved her life."

Tally scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right." she said, "We've been in the same unit since we were 18, I can tell when you're lying."

"She's right, you know." Abigail said, butting in. "You two were flirting."

"Not you too!" Raelle whined, "Fine, I guess we might've been kind of flirting. Are you happy?" 

"Nope!" Tally replied, "Not until you admit you like her already."

"I _just_ met her!" Raelle argued defensively, though it was no use, it's true. she was already crushing on her. 

"And yet you're already so smitten, you're literally blushing." Tally teased, "It's so cute, why are you afraid to admit you like her?" 

"Because.."Raelle sighed, "When I like someone, they usually don't feel the same way for me."

"Oh Rae, that's ridiculous." Tally said firmly, but softly, "You're gorgeous and you're a sweetheart. Anyone who doesn't feel the same is an idiot." 

"Thanks, Tally, I appreciate that." Raelle told her, "Fine, maybe I do like her."

"Yes!" Tally squealed happily, "I knew it." 

"What's her name?" Abigail asked.

"Her name is Scylla." Raelle replied. "God, what's happening to me?' Raelle asked as the heat on her cheeks grew hotter, her heart fluttered and her stomach did flips  _ just _ by saying her name. 

"You're falling in love." Tally giggled, "And it is adorable to watch." 

Raelle playfully rolled her eyes, " _ Why _ is me liking someone adorable?" she asked.

"Because!" Tally laughed, "You're always,  **_'grr, I'm Raelle, I'm angry and a rebel, don't fuck with me'_ ** " Tally said, in her best attempt to impersonate Raelle, "But when you're flustered and overwhelmed by feelings towards some girl, you're much softer and it's cute." 

Raelle laughed, "Okay, first of all, I do  _ not  _ sound like that.." she trailed, "Do I?" no response, " _ Nevermind _ , second of all, I'm not in love with her, I just think she's extremely gorgeous." 

"I'm pretty sure she was attracted to you too." Abigail added, "Her mannerism was so flirtatious." 

"Sure, and you're not high atlantic." Raelle said in a sarcastic but playful tone.

"I mean it," Abigail laughed as she tossed a pillow at Raelle, "I mean she  _ winked _ at you!" 

Tally gasped, "Oh my Goddess, she _ winked _ at you!?" She asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me this? This is huge news."

"Goddess, Tal." Raelle laughed, "It was just a wink."

"From the love of your life!" Tally said exaggeratedly. 

Raelle blushed a little, "Woah," she laughed, "Slow down. I  _ just _ met her and you're  _ already _ acting like we're going to get married and have a dozen kids or something." 

"Sorry, sorry." Tally laughed, "I love you, Raelle, and I want to see you happy."

"I love you too, Tal. I appreciate it, I really do, and you two mean a lot to me." Raelle said, "These past three years have been an absolute ride, but I wouldn't have it any other way if it's not without you two."

"Awwww" Tally said with tears getting caught in her eyes as she sat next to Raelle and hugged her, "You're gonna make me cry." 

"Shit, shitbird, you might've gotten me too." Abigail confessed, wiping away her own tears. "Okay, tomorrow is our day off, let's go sleep and we can go out first thing tomorrow and do what Tally likes to call 'unit unity' " 

"Yay!" Tally squealed excitedly, she climbed up to her top bunk, "Goodnight ladies."

"Night Tal." Raelle and Abigail said in sync. 

  
Raelle fell asleep with the beautiful siren still on her mind and the last words she said to her.  _ 'Hope to run into you again _ ' Scylla said, with a wink 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.


	6. Unit Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unit is out and they run into Scylla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Raelle's "feelings" (wink wink) how you will. 
> 
> I love making Raelle a gay mess.

The next day was the girls day off. They went downtown and went shopping and did some other "Unit Unity" bonding, as Tally liked to call it. Everything was going well, that is until Raelle saw Scylla.

"Oh fuck!" Raelle muttered, she quickly ran and got behind Tally. 

"Wha-" Tally said, confused, "Raelle, what are you doing? 

"Hiding." Raelle replied, "Shhh…"

"Hiding from who?" Tally asked, "Oh! is it your cute girl?"

"Shhh." Raelle hushed her, "If she doesn't notice me, I won't have to talk to her."

"Oh don't be so ridiculous." Abigail said as she pulled Raelle from behind Tally. " _Grow some guts and go talk to her_."

"Have you _SEEN_ her? I'm a chicken." Raelle argued. 

"What was her name again?" Abigail asked, "Scylla, right?"

"Yes." Raelle replied, "Why?"

"SCYLLA!" Abigail yelled, causing the young brunette to look in their direction. She locked eyes with Raelle and smiled, then began walking their direction. It was when she locked eyes with Raelle, that she was the one who panicked.

"What are you doing!?" Raelle whisper scolded.

"Helping you get laid!" Abigail whisper -yelled back as she shoved Raelle towards her crush.

"Hey-Hey, Scylla. Fancy seeing you here." Raelle said nervously. She could feel herself blushing and tried to ignore it.

"Yeah." Scylla laughed, "It's my team's day off." 

"That's cool." Raelle replied, "Same, it's my unit's day off too."

"Oh?" Scylla said, "That's cool." 

"Yep. So what are you up to?' Raelle tried to play it cool, but from how hot her face was, she probably looked like she was dehydrated. She couldn't deny it though, Scylla was **_definitely_** _**sexually attractive.**_

"We're just going around. The werewolf on my team is new here, so Lena and I are just showing her the town." Scylla told her.

"Oh, Lena? Is she your girlfriend?" Raelle asked, immediately regretting asking. Not because it was wrong to assume someone's sexuality. Considering there's no real restrictions for love where she lives. It just felt out of place. Not really her business. 

Scylla laughed as her eyes scanned Raelle up and down, making Raelle feel like her throat was on fire, then she smirked and bit her lip, "No, no. We're just friends." Scylla said, "Also, _I prefer blondes_." She winked. 

"Oh." Raelle said as she began sweating. "Well, I'm gonna go eat.." she said.

"Okay." Scylla laughed, "You enjoy your food, and let me know if you want something sweet for dessert." Scylla winked, "I know a place."

Standing in the back, Abigail and Tally were watching intensely. 

"She's as red as a tomato." Tally said, "You think she's okay? You know what happens when she is _too_ attracted to someone."

"Yeah, she passes out." Abigail said, "I don't think we should worry." she trailed off, " _yet_."

  
Raelle felt sweat trickle down her neck and her stomach start to quease. There was a ton of sexual tension between the two of them alone. She had to admit it, she was kind of turned on.

"Well, I better go, but I hope to catch you soon?" Raelle asked.

"Oh definitely." Scylla replied, "Can I get your number?"

Raelle nodded, taking her phone out and fumbling to get to the contacts. "Here." she said as she handed Scylla her phone and then she took Scylla's phone, to exchange numbers.

**_Scylla Ramshorn:💘_ **

**_Raelle Collar: 💞_ **

After the exchanging of numbers, Scylla gave Raelle another up and down look. "I'll see you around, Raelle Collar." She said with a smirk, then she turned around and walked away.

Raelle was entranced, she barely noticed her unit bustling to her side.

"Oh my Goddess!" Tally exclaimed, "There was _so much_ sexual tension between you two!!."

"Raelle, that girl wants you," Abigail said, " _Badly_."

  
"I-I think we should go get lunch now." Raelle said, ignoring the feeling she felt. "C'mon" 

The other two exchanged looks and just laughed. 

"Alright, let's go." Tally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	7. The PD talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and her team talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Scylla walked back over to her team, and Lena was just looking at her, clearly amused. 

"What?" Scylla asked, confused. 

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Lena laughed, "It's just, you and that girl had _ a lot  _ of tension." 

Scylla chuckled, "She's attractive and she seems like a good person." she said, "I thought I'd send a message."

"Uh, yeah,  _ obviously _ " Lena laughed, "A message that says ' _ **Hey, please fuck me'** _" 

"I can't help it." Scylla replied. "I'm just programmed totally different than other witches."

"No, you were just turned on." Lena countered. "Any other time, you'd be a hot mess."

"Like you aren't a hot mess around hot blondes either, Lena." Scylla joked. 

"Her friend was pretty cute." Lena confessed.

"Which friend? There were like 6 of them." Scylla replied. 

"The cute blonde with glasses. I think she's FBI." Lena replied.

"Ohh, yeah, her." Scylla said, "She was the one who went missing, Raelle's HQ went in to save her." 

"I'm gonna find out what I can, about her." Lena said, "In a totally non creepy way."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Scylla asked. 

"I'm gonna head down to the FBI HQ in a bit." Lena told her. They turned their head to see their new team member walking towards them. 

"Hey Ava, liking the place?" Scylla asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe I've been a part of our unit for four years but never actually moved here." Ava replied. 

Scylla laughed, "Well, we have that effect on people here." 

"So what I miss?" Ava asked. 

"Oh you missed a lot." Lena smirked, "Scylla saw that cute blonde she was swooning over."

"Ohhh," Ava said, "And?"

"And I gave her hints." Scylla shrugged.

"She was a flirt monster." Lena said, "The sexual tension was so high."

"And I missed it?!" Ava whined, "Damn it!" 

Scylla laughed, "Relax, I'm sure you'll witness it again." she said.

"What happened? Tell me, tell me everything." Ava said. 

"Basically, one of Raelle's friends called Scylla over and pushed her towards Scylla. Then they started flirting and Raelle asked if I was her girlfriend." Lena began explaining. "Then Scylla laughed and said no, and told her she prefers blondes." 

"Oh damn." Ava laughed, "Then what?" 

"Raelle said she was gonna grab a bite to eat, and Scylla told her that she knows a great place for dessert." Lena said with a smirk. "Do you  _ actually _ know a place or was that just another flirty Scylla tactic to let her know you like her."

"I _ actually do _ know of a place, thank you." Scylla replied. "It's the bakery down on 12th street."

"Yeah, yeah. What next?" Ava asked, intrigued.

"They exchanged numbers eventually, and Scylla, being Scylla, winked at her before jogging back over to me." Lena explained.

"Damn Scyll." Ava laughed, "You have gotta teach me your game plan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy.


	8. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla's flirting begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Raelle, Abigail and Tally returned back to their dorm. Raelle was still thinking about Scylla and couldn't focus on any other thing that was being said. 

"Rae, did you hear a word we just said?" Abigail asked.

"What?" Raelle replied. Abigail sighed, but she was not frowning. Tally just giggled.

"Give her a break, Abs." Tally said as she threw an arm around Raelle, giving her a gentle squeeze, " _ She's falling in love.  _ and thinking about her future wife" 

Raelle laughed, pushing Tally's arm off her, ignoring the blush that threatened to creep it's way up her cheeks, "Shut up," she said, "I'm not falling in love with her, I am just attracted to her. Like,  _ a lot _ . "

"So why don't you make a move?" Abigail asked, "Sex makes us more powerful anyway." 

"I can't just go up to her and be like  _ 'Hey, wanna have sex?', _ Abigail. I'm not like you. Girls don't come jumping at me left and right." Raelle replied. 

"Don't put yourself so down, Collar." Abigail told her, "You'll find someone eventually." 

"That's the thing! I think I did find someone, I just don't know where to start." Raelle replied.

Abigail went over to Raelle's desk and picked up her phone, then she walked back over, "How about _ 'Hey' _ , for starters." 

"She invited me for dessert." Raelle told the others.

" _ WHAT! _ ?" Tally exclaimed, "What are you still doing  _ here _ ?! With  _ us _ !? Text her, text her  _ right now. _ "

"Okay, okay, jeez." Raelle laughed, "You two are awfully involved in my love life. Is that going to become a regular thing?"

"You're stuck with us, Collar." Abigail said.

"Yup!" Tally grinned, "Stuck for eternity." she winked. 

Raelle opened (or unlocked) her phone and entered the contacts where she clicked Scylla's name and texted her.

  
  


**_Raelle Collar💞: Hey_ **

**_Scylla Ramshorn💘: Hey stranger. What's up?_ **

**_Raelle Collar💞: I'll take you up on that dessert you talked about._ **

**_Scylla Ramshorn💘: Really?😏 I have to warn you, I'm a competitive eater._ **

**_Raelle Collar💞: Oh it's on, Officer Ramshorn😏💕. Challenge accepted_ **

**_Scylla Ramshorn💘: Do you always flirt with your fellow officers?_ **

**_Raelle Collar💞: Just ones who are cute like yourself 😉_ **

**_Scylla Ramshorn💘: So, you picked up my vibes huh?_ **

**_Raelle Collar💞: You could say that._ **

**_Scylla Ramshorn💘: Come meet me at the diner on 12th street called Little Hearts Peak. There's a bakery inside._ **

**_Raelle Collar💞: Alright, see you soon 😏😉_ **

Raelle put her phone away, she looked up to see her friend's staring at her. " _ Yes _ ..?" 

"Well, are you going?" Tally asked, clearly invested in the blonde's love life. Maybe more so than Raelle  _ herself _ . 

Raelle just laughed, "Yes, I'm going to meet up with her." She said.

Raelle grabbed her jacket and her keys to her car.  "I'll be back late, don't wait up."

"Have fun." Tally said with a smile.

"Don't forget to use protection. Things can still spread when it's two girls." Abigail told her.

_ "Oh God!"  _ Raelle laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. Love you!"

"Love you." Tally and Abigail said in sync as the blonde walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
